Night Shadow
(Right) (Left) |Owner = Classic Cryptic |Misc 1 Title = Scale Color Real Name Nickname(s) Partner(s) Kids |Misc 2 Title = Allies Fandom(s) |Misc 1 Text = with Night Shadow Dragon of Death The Shadow Maria (Earth Pony) Miracle (Earth Pony) Tulip (Dragon) Ethan (Son, Dragon) |Misc 2 Text = Midnight Sunset, Sky Sparks, Storm, Spyro, Cynder, Camo, Toothless My Little Pony Spyro the Dragon How to Train Your Dragon}} Nightshade is a Male Night Fury, he is nicknamed The Dragon of Death and The Shadow, he is a Anit-hero of Various Fandoms. Born in a unknown location to parents who are now assumed dead, he has had two lovers during his life, but it’s not known how many kids he has had from these two relationships, or if he had more than just two relationships as he will not explain the real details of his relationships. Strange he has a death date and is listed as dead, but he says he is dead even going as far as making other creature feel his non existent hear beat, he enjoys freaking out other creatures with that fact. Personality Nightshade is a strange and usual dragon, he can easily go from being a calm, caring natured creature to one that is willing to kill for no reason, his temper is short and can easily lose it, but this only happens if a creature bugs him too much, for various different reasons, but he is also has a tame side where he can control his anger, but not very often, he can only control his anger. When in his calm state he is easy to talk to and uses common sense and logic when talking to any other creature and acts and sounds well educated, but when he is angry he is out of control and very dangerous to be around and can hurt, mane or even kill any creature that is unfortunate to get in his path. Bio Early Life Nightshade’s location is only known to himself and his parents, who are not known as he does not disclose this information, but has revealed parts of his early life. Nightshade moved from the land of his birth which is not known to Warfang city shortly after he hatched, the reason being that his mother wanted to be closer to home and that his father had not wanted to be involved in his life as he was not seeking a hatchling, leaving the newborn Nightshade and mother to fend for themselves. Speculation about his name with claims that he is not called Nightshade but his real name is actually Night Shadow and he changed his name for unknown reasons, but this is only a claim and what many say is a myth and not real. He grew up around the elders of the temple as he had a tendency to lash out at his mother for no reason and she could not cope with looking after him, so passed him onto what she said was stronger dragons who might be able to contain all of her son’s anger, this is not known if it helped in future life, but he shrugged it off, thinking that she wanted him to move on with his life and not get stuck with her forever. He found some peace in the Dragon Temple and enjoyed getting tested in every single way to show that he is a strong and brave dragon, he isn’t scared to hurt himself if the reward is big, but sometimes he ignores reward and does thing for the thrill for what he sees as thrill instead. His early few months in Warfang city, he grew some traits that would stay with him later in life and that is a tendency to be a loner, he would rather be on his own, instead of hanging out around with hatchlings and dragons oh is own age, Night finds them dull and boring and always wanting to play, while he rather focus on more important things. Many of the dragons his age, found him weird with some even going as far as calling him a freak or a social outcast but this does not even effect him one bit and he carries on his life as like nothing has happened, but it would play a small in how he would act in the future, but it’s not really noticeable. He moved to the temple when he was two years of age, the reason being his birth mother said he was out of control and she was struggling to raise him and did not know how to raise him any longer and believed that the elder dragons in the temple would know what to with Nightshade, but the elders tend to call him by his rumoured original name Night Shadow a lot, but this was something he was suppose to have hated demanding to be called Nightshade as he did not recognise being called Night Shadow. In his early months there, he showed a lot of aggression towards the elders but being only a young baby dragon they easily brushed him aside and he did not even do any damage to the elders as they easily managed to protect themselves with ease as his attacks was not even strong enough to do harm, they usually just let him attack them till he wore himself out and just fell asleep cause then they could easily control him, but they usually just put him in bed and let him rest as their goal was to try and gain his trust and not push him away like they thought his mother did, they saw him as a special dragon with a unknown future but they believed that his future would be a bright one. It would take a few years of fighting and arguing to even try and get anything into the young dragon, but they slowly gained his trust when he was three when he realized his mother was never going to come back, this started some hatred for his mother and began the process of completely forgetting about who she was and what she ever looked like, he used mediation and many other unusual techniques to completely erase her from his memory, this process was going to take a few more years before he fully mastered it and forgot who his mother was all together, but in the mean time he continued rebelling against the elder dragons, but had small amount of trust in them, but he could not explain why he trusted these dragons he had not known for long, but is sure that the future would bright but he just could not explain it, but something in him told him to stay put in the temple as he secretly had respect for the elders but did his best not to show it to the elders but some of them were not fooled by his small tricks and knew he respected them. He was to begin his training when he turned five years old, but the elders were not expecting what powers he would have and it was a surprise to them when he had multiple powers. Training Shortly after his fifth birthday, the elder dragons of the temple decided that it was the right timing for Nightshade to begin his training, so they can learn all of his abilities and understand how powerful he might become one day, but this process was always going to be hard for them as they could still not fully control him when he was angry and for them to understand him, they needed to train him only when he was calm so they could talk to them with ease, as when he was angry he refused to listen or communicate with everybody and he mutters to himself in many different languages, many of them the elder dragons did not understand so most of the time, he spoke in languages the elders did not know, just so he could get some privacy from them or just to get them annoyed or make them leave him alone for a few hours. The Elders did give him the space he wanted but still pressed him during his training hard and sometimes push him past his limits so they knew how much he could take, but doing this was always tricky as they risked making him lose his cool and becoming angry and unstable around all the other dragons, after a while they thought they had him under control but he flipped out one day attacking several other students and it was after this small attack, which the students saw as massive and did not trust him. They took him out from the main classes and began to teach him privately as they thought it was best for him and all the students in the temple. One of the elders saw his anger not as a bad thing, but as something that could be used to his advantage but only if he could control his anger enough as he was more focused sometimes when was angry and would act more quickly than if he was level headed as he would try and talk things out even if another creature was talking to him, but the other elders said this would be a wrong move and refused to do any of that as they believed to be a great fighter you need to be level headed and need to think things through before you go into any combat situation, Nightshade did not fully understand what the elders were talking about most of the time and repeatedly called their tactics old fashion and out of date and that he could easily find a way of beating them by taking their own tactics and breaking it down bit, by bit but the response he could was not what he expected, the elders said their way of life was the perfect way and he better learn it by consent or he would be forced to learn it by any meanings the thought would be right in their own eyes, something which the elder who said his rage was his key power did not agree with and saw a lot of potential in this young growing dragon. When he turned Seven years old that elder dragon who wanted him to learn how to use his rage took him away somewhere private and told him where he thought his power truly lay and said he can help him reach his full potential, but he must not tell any of the other elders that he is getting this special training from him as they do not approve of this training method, he agreed as he saw a lot of potential in this way of training and saw the current method as old and outdated and he already found half a dozen ways of beating the current tactics used by the elder dragons. Their training began far away from the dragon temple in a zone the elder told Nightshade was where he trained when he was Shade’s age and that he was going to teach him here and try and help him understand the full ability of his power, but warned this is not a easy thing to master and it might take him many years to even begin to master some of them. They decided to learn all the known current powers used by all the dragon species in the realm to see what powers he was good at and what he was not, the elder learned through this that his dark magic was more powerful than his light magic and that he also had some dark shadow powers and he could blend into the shadows all around him, the Elder saw this as both Defensive and Offensive move and soon revealed himself to be called Night Soul and said she too was a Shadow Dragon and he never seen a Shadow Dragon be able to use that kind of Shadow powers with such ease in years and that she thought he should be struggling to use it but he seemed like a old pro at it, using it with such ease. It was when he was Nine years of age a problem happened and it was the elder dragons discovered what Night Soul had been doing and banished Nightshade from Warfang City, but he vowed he would return one day and show everything that Night Soul said was true, he left knowing he probably never see his mentor ever again, but he had enough knowledge from her to continue on his training and to Nightshade he could finish all his training before he turned the age of Fourteen years old , way ahead of many dragons and that he wanted to show anger can be controlled and used if the right creature has hold of it. Nightshade settled down in a word he did not know and remained in the shadows continue on his training using all the techniques his master has told him about, he then decided to try and find out many other battle moves that she did not teach to him but knew existed, the very dark magic which no dragon who was sane would use but Nightshade was not a normal dragon and he was not scared to go into forbidden magic to extended his knowledge. Category:Dragon Category:Male